Top fanfic
by DORK-fics
Summary: NOT ALL INFO WILL BE CORRECT, THIS IS ONLY FOR ENTERTAINMENT! Shiping of Joshler
1. Chapter 1

*Not all information will be correct; this is only for entertainment purposes. Enjoy! (Told in the perspective of Tyler Joseph from Twenty One Pilots)*

I walked into my ninth period class which was English. I sat down where I always sit, in the far right all the way in the back. After I had sat down and put all my supplies down I looked up at the white board and I saw it—we had to present our essays today. Thank god I got my homework done this time; we had to do a subject on Music. Of course I wrote mine on My Chemical Romance: the best band ever in our generation. I watched as all the other teens were pouring into the classroom like I always do when I saw him. Josh, he was the most popular kid in school and I'm not gonna lie, I had a huge crush on him. Everyone that even knew Josh existed, which was probably everyone in the school, knew that Josh was gay. The first bell had rung just as Josh sat down where he always sat, right in front of me! "Okay class as you can see by the board we are presenting today, so….Tyler! Come up here and please present your essay to the class." Our English teacher called on me. I hated being called first, I don't know why but I hated it more than the idea of MCR breaking up. I stood up and went in the front of the class and presented. Thank god I finished without having a panic attack or even having an awkward voice crack. "Wonderful dear, Josh, can you please come up and present to the class?" Josh walked up and I could not take my eyes off of him I barley even listened to what he was talking about…I was too focused on his beautiful eyes. He had finished his essay and he looked over at me and I swear he winked at me. I sat there, staring at the back of Josh's head for the rest of the class in shock wondering if he really had winked at me or if I was going crazy. The bell that signified the end of the school day had rung and as I was packing up, Josh turned around and said my name. "Hey, Tyler, do you want to uh... hang out after school maybe?"He asked he seemed really nervous but I had no idea why he didn't have a reason to be. He loved talking to new people. "Yeah sure I just have to cancel my guitar lessons first. But yeah that'd be great!" I replied. I hope I didn't sound too desperate. "You know guitar? That's so cool! I have a drum set, we can come over to my house if you want." I can't believe Josh was actually talking to me let alone inviting me over. "Yeah, I know some about drums but I'm not really that good." We walked out of the class together and I stopped by my locker to drop a few things off and get my backpack then we went into the parking lot. "Hey, do you wanna ride in my car?" Josh asked me. I didn't have a car so I would usually walk home or sometimes, rarely though, I would take the bus. I didn't really like the bus though, I would always get bullied, people would throw things at me and push me onto the floor. "Sure. How long is your house from here?" I asked. "Not too far probably like a fifteen minutes drive." He replied. The ride to his house was pretty quiet; he was never usually this quiet around new people he loved talking about pretty much everything he could. As soon as we opened the door to his house a big slobbery dog greeted me. "Sorry, that's Pilot he's a bit crazy. He loves new people." Josh said as he tried to calm Pilot down. "No, it's fine I love dogs." I said. "Don't mind me asking, but where are your parents?" Josh's beautiful smile had disappeared when I said that. "Uh well, my Dad is out of town and my mom left a long time ago." He told me without making eye contact. "Oh, I'm sorry about your mom." I said. I knew how he felt to a certain degree. My Aunt, who was practically like a mother to me, had been killed by her husband a few weeks ago. We headed to the garage and he started teaching me how to play the drums. He had been teaching me to play the drums for a little over an hour now. "Hey! Do you wanna go to a party?" Josh randomly said. "Uh sure who- who's gonna be there?" I asked I didn't really like parties or lots of people but if Josh wanted to I would do it for him. "I don't know, some people from our school and a few kids from the college." He replied. I never went to a party that was just for no reason…I would go if it's for a holiday and stuff but never ones like these. "It's kinda far away so we should probably start going now." Josh said. I left my stuff at his house, away from the dog, because for some reason I felt like I would have to come back here anyway. It took about an hour to get to the party and on the way we were talking about random and worthless stuff. I loved this, talking to him like we had known each other for our whole lives. We got out of the car and I heard blasting loud music. There were people in the yard making out and throwing up. I was not ready for this.


	2. Chapter 2

Josh led me into the house and as soon as I stepped through the door I smelled alcohol. I saw a lot of people who I already knew, most of them really popular. "Why the hell is that guy here?" One of them yelled at me. Josh looked over to where the guy was standing and walked up to him. I followed. "Okay shut up he's here with me alright?" Josh stuck up for me. I usually just let people talk to me like that but I liked how it felt to see the look of shock on their faces. "Alright, I'm sorry I didn't know he was with you." The guy said, sounding like Josh was about to kill him. "Does him being with me or not really make a difference on how you should treat him?" Josh yelled to the guy. People were starting to look over at us. I hated causing attention. "Okay, just leave it alone I'm fine." I whispered to Josh and pulled on his sleeve a little like a little sibling would. Josh looked like he wanted to kill the guy. I kinda had to pull him away. "W-why did you stick up for me? I'm used to that kind of stuff, you know." I asked Josh after he cooled down a bit. "I stuck up for you because I…I don't know." He looked like he was keeping a secret. "Well, what's the purpose of a party if you don't have fun? Let's go do something." I said trying to break the tension. "Okay…Ohh I have an idea! Follow me!" Josh said surprisingly happy. He had led me to an upstairs room filled with guitars, drums, a piano and a mic. "Wow!" I said I had no other words, all the brands where the best of the best. "Wanna do a concert?"Josh asked. "Uhh I'm not so good around people but I'll try." I said kinda regretting it. "Oh, you don't have to; I don't want you to be uncomfortable." Josh sounded disappointed. I hated that. "No, it's fine. I can do it." I told him. He instantly started smiling when I said that. "Uh I've been writing some songs and there's this one called 'Fall Away'." Josh told me and handed me a lyric sheet. I read over the lyrics and they seemed very good. We practiced a bit then we started playing. I heard the music from downstairs turn off and a few people came into the room. The guy from earlier came in and he looked really shocked, probably because he was surprised I had the courage to sing in front of at least one person. After we finished he came over and told me I had a great voice and that he was sorry about earlier. We walked downstairs and Josh talked to a few of his friends and I was awkwardly standing behind him the whole time. Josh had a few alcoholic drinks, I didn't ever like alcohol. I didn't like the way it affected people. "Hey, I liked this… we should hang out more." I could smell the beer strongly in his breath. I didn't want to say anything about it though. "Hey, follow me." Josh led me to an upstairs bedroom holding my hand the whole time. "Sit down." Josh told me. "W-what?" I asked. This can't be happening.. does he want to…?"C'mon just do it!" Josh pleaded. I followed his instructions and sat down on the bed. I wonder if he was drunk… He sat down next to me. I was getting really nervous if he was gonna kiss me. He would regret it later 'cus he seemed very drunk. He looked me straight in the eyes and leaned in and kissed me. I couldn't help myself so I started kissing back. This was my first kiss. I can't believe that JOSH was my first kiss! He continued to kiss me and then started unbuttoning my shirt and I interrupted him. "Josh, You're going to regret this in the morning…" I told him. "No, I'm not." He said. I could tell he was drunk. He kept trying to undress me, finally I just let him. So, all in one night, Josh took my first kiss…and my virginity.


	3. Chapter 3

After everything happened and the party was over, I drove him back to his house. I stayed with him the whole night because I didn't want him doing anything stupid late at night. He already had passed out on the couch so I decided to sleep in his bed. It felt weird to sleep in my crush's bed. I woke up to Josh sleeping right next to me. I liked the feeling so I just laid there for a few minutes. I felt Josh moving around a bit so I quietly got out and went into the living room. Josh's house was big; you could tell with one look that he was rich. I was watching some TV when Josh had walked out. "Oh, hey Tyler. I thought you had left." Josh said. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure you didn't do anything stupid last night since you where drunk." I told him. "I was not drunk, Tyler. Everything I did was all me." Wait...d-did that mean that he did all that and he wasn't drunk? Oh my god what do I do now? Are we dating did he just do that to mess with me? "Tyler, I really like you. Okay? I know last night wasn't the best time to show you or anything but I didn't know when I could do it." Josh said. "Look, if you don't like me that's fine, I'll back off but I just want you to know that I-I love you." OMG JOSH FREAKIN' LOVES ME? No, this can't be happening... this has to be a dream. I hadn't realized but I was sitting there the whole time starring at him with my mouth wide open. "Uh. Are you okay?" Josh asked me. "Y-yeah. I just t-thought this was a d-dream." I said without thinking. "I like you too Josh. "You know I never met someone so wonderful before. Probably because I've never been in a real relationship before. People only ever use me." Josh said starring at the ground. Had he really been used? I felt so bad for him. "I'm not gonna do that to you.' I told him. I stood up and hugged him. He started crying and hugged back. "Thank you Tyler, I never had a boyfriend that cared about me so much." he said. "Wait…we are dating. Right?" Josh asked. "Yeah. We are don't worry." I said and hugged him tighter. "Sorry I'm such a wreak." Josh told me after he had stopped crying. "No, its fine and you're not a wreak." I reassured him. We sat on the couch for about an hour before we had to go to school. "I should probably go to my house to pick up some clothes." I said. "No, I don't want you to leave. You can borrow some of mine." Josh said handing me the hoodie he wore every day. "Thanks." I told him. I picked out an outfit and put it on really quickly. I left my backpack in the garage so I would be fine. He drove us to school. And when I stepped out of his car a few people were looking at us and mumbling to their friends. I went to my first class which was technology. "Hey, isn't that Josh's hoodie?" Someone next to me asked. "Yeah. He gave it to me." I told her. "Oh. Are you guys like dating?" She asked. "Yeah." I told her. I hope Josh doesn't mind me telling her. The bell had rung as soon as I said that. I went through the rest of the day and tons of people were asking if we were dating. I told them all yes. At ninth period, Josh sat next to me. "Hey, so pretty much everyone knows were dating. Is that okay?" I asked him when he sat down. "yeah, I don't want to keep it a secret or anything." He said. "Hey, do you want to stay with me for a few days? I've been really lonely lately." Josh asked me. "yeah. Of course. My parents won't care. They barley even pay attention to me when I am there." I told him. "Oh, sorry about that. My dad won't be back for a few months." He told me. When we got back to his house I took off his hoodie and tried to give it back. "No, it's your's now." He told me then I put the hoodie back on. "Thanks." Even though we were dating and all I was still really nervous and awkward around him. "Hey, c-can you sleep in my bed with me tonight? I get nightmares a lot." Josh asked sounding very nervous. "Yeah, of course, baby." I didn't even realize I had said baby. I hope he didn't think I was too weird. But instead of freaking out and breaking up with me he just blushed and said thanks. We ordered dinner, watched a bit of tv then went to bed. He snuggled up next to me and fell asleep right away. This was nice, Josh sleeping right next to me, my parents not screaming at me, and being happy for once in my life. I fell asleep a little after Josh and it was the best sleep I ever had in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I realized that in one week it would be summer break and both Josh and I would be finished with school. Josh was still sleeping next to me when I decided to drive his car to my house really quick to get some of my stuff. It was early enough that I didn't think Josh would wake up, but it took longer than I wanted it to; there was a lot of traffic. When I went into my house I noticed that my dad or mom weren't home. Where were they? I hope Josh doesn't wake up and get too worried. When I finally got back to Josh's house and Pilot greeted me at the door by barking too loudly; he seemed worried for some reason. "Shh, Pilot I don't want Josh to wake up!" I told Pilot. I heard something drop in the kitchen. Oh no, was Josh awake? "Josh? Are you awake? Where are you?" I called out into the house. I saw a shadow in the backdoor doorway. "Josh is that you?" I asked, the shadow turned around and I noticed something in its hand. It was a knife, not a kitchen knife but a knife that looked too familiar. It was a USMC military knife, just like my dad's. When my eyes finally focused on the shadows face I saw. It was him, my Dad. "Dad, why the hell are you here!? Where the hell is Josh!?" I was yelling at him, I knew what he did to Josh. I had to call the police. I ran up the stairs to the room both me and Josh sleep. I noticed that the sheets were all over the bedroom. I think I saw blood too. I searched the nightstand for my phone and after what had seemed like forever, I finally found it. I was about to call the police when my father burst in. "Tyler, let me talk to you." My father said. I didn't smell any alcohol on him at all. He seemed sober for once, but he still wasn't okay. "That Josh kid is ruining you. He made you think you were gay. No son of mine is gay. I did the right thing; he won't mess with you now." Dad said. Now I was worried I didn't know if my boyfriend was dead or if my dad only stabbed him. "Dad, where is my boyfriend." I asked with an unusual sense of confidence in my voice. "Backyard." My father replied, it sounded like he gave up on trying to change my sexuality. I ran down the stairs into the backyard. I found Josh lying down in the fertile position and there was a big pool of blood around him. Before I did anything else I called the police and told them everything, they said to stay on the phone and see if Josh was breathing. I slowly walked over to Josh and made sure he was breathing…thank god he was. "Josh, it's okay, everything is gonna be okay…" I kept repeating this until the cops and an ambulance showed up. They said I can ride in the ambulance with Josh so I did. I was crying the whole time. When we got to the hospital they rushed Josh into the ER. They told me I wasn't allowed in the room so I had to stay in the waiting room. My phone ringer went off. I answered "H-Hello? Who is this?" I asked the caller. "It's your dad. I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for stabbing your frie…boyfriend. I don't know what's wrong with me but I'm in jail now and I'm getting help. I don't expect you to ever forgive me. I love you Tyler." Then he hung up. My dad has never told me he loves me. He has never been sober enough to even talk to me without beating me up. The doctor walked into the waiting room. "Hello, are you Josh Dun's friend?" he had asked. "Yes. Is he okay?" I asked. "Josh will survive but he will need to stay here a while you may wait with him in his room or go back to your house. Your choice." The doctor told me. "Oh thank god! I'll stay here with him." The doctor led me to Josh's room and there was a couch near Josh's bed. That is where I'll be sleeping for a while I told myself. "Hey Josh, can you hear me?" I asked when the doctor left. "Tyler?" Josh said weakly. "Yes Josh it's me I'm gonna stay here with you. Get some rest." I told him. Josh had started to mumble something but the stab wound in his stomach prevented him from doing so. "It's okay Joshie, everything is gonna be okay." I told him before falling asleep myself.


End file.
